


Rendezvous

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, hideaway, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: After months apart Freed and the exiled Laxus meet in secret, determined to make the most of what time they have together and hoping that the distance between them hasn't changed things irrevocably.





	Rendezvous

   Freed shivered as he pulled his jacket closer around himself, not that it was going to offer him much protection or warmth as this point as it was already completely soaked through. Grimacing he pressed himself back against the tree he was leaning against, wondering why he’d decided it was a good idea to wait out here in the pouring rain, rather than in the lodge which was warm and dry. Still, there was no point in heading back now that he was already drenched, besides he was too stubborn to admit defeat, although he couldn’t stop himself from shooting a longing look back through the trees to where he could just make out the lights shining through the windows of the lodge.

   A small smile tugged at his lips at the thought of the small lodge, it was nothing fancy, especially in comparison to the house he shared with the rest of the Raijinshu back in Magnolia, but it was special in its own way. He’d bought it on a whim a couple of years ago, wanting somewhere private to retreat when things became too much. It was nearly six months later that his relationship with Laxus had changed from mere friendship, and the lodge had suddenly become their retreat. Neither Bickslow nor Evergreen knew it even existed, let alone where it was, and whilst he disliked keeping secrets from his teammate he had never been able to bring himself to regret it too much, especially in the months since Laxus had been exiled from the guild for their actions during the Battle of Fairy Tail.

    He had known from the moment that Laxus had been defeated at Kardia Cathedral that the Dragon-slayer was going to be punished, and they’d both suspected what that punishment would be. It was why they had both snuck away to Freed’s house after getting their wounds tended, wanting to spend what time they could together before Laxus visited the guild. Freed’s eyes narrowed slightly as he turned away from the lodge to search the road for any sign of the Dragon-slayer, his mind drifting back to that afternoon, his hand automatically slipping into his pocket to check that his communication orb was still in one piece.

_“You’re just going to accept the punishment, aren’t you?” Freed asked softly, but it wasn’t really a question, and he wasn’t surprised when the only answer he received was a tightening of the arms wrapped around his waist, and Laxus’s lips brushing against the back of his neck. “I won’t stop you,” he whispered although his voice broke in the middle, fully aware that the Dragon-slayer was going to take all the blame on himself, and that he was going to be left behind._

_“Thank you,” Laxus finally spoke, his voice thick with emotions and Freed pressed closer as he felt a shudder go through the older man. As rough and independent as the Lightning mage acted most of the time, he knew that Laxus was going to miss the Raijinshuu, that he was going to miss him. His vision blurred slightly at the thought of Laxus not being there, of not being able to see him every day and it was only sheer willpower that stopped him sniffling.  They remained like that for another few minutes, soaking up each other’s presence as they had no idea how long it would be until they got to be together again. Finally, the Dragon-slayer pulled away and Freed couldn’t quite stop himself from whining in protest and Laxus chuckled softly before tugging on the swordsman until they were looking at each other. “Here…” He said softly passing a small, opaque orb across to the swordsman._

_“What is it?” Freed asked, forgetting his protests briefly in the light of new knowledge, eyes narrowed as he examined the orb closely._

_“A communication lacrima,” Laxus replied and Freed glanced up at him with curious eyes, noting the hint of colour that had appeared in the Dragon-slayer’s cheeks. “I have the matching one. We won’t be able to see each other much, but…but if it gets too much use the orb and I’ll come to you.”_

_“The Lodge?” Freed asked, and the Dragon-slayer nodded with a faint smile on his face and Freed felt warmth blossoming in his chest, knowing that this was the closest Laxus could come to saying that he would miss him right now. His fingers curled protectively around the orb, and he pulled it against his chest. “Thank you…”_

    If it hadn’t been for Laxus’ gift, he wasn’t sure that he would have been able to bear the distance between them, although they’d only used the orbs sparingly as Laxus didn’t want to risk him getting into trouble for being in contact with an exiled member. Although Freed was certain that Makarov at least suspected that they were still in contact. They’d spoken perhaps half a dozen times over the past year, but this was the first time that they’d given into the temptation to meet up. The hole that had been left in his life when the Dragon-slayer had left had been growing unbearable, to the point where he was snapping at his friends without meaning to and messing up on jobs and eventually he had given in and called the Dragon-slayer. Although the speed at which Laxus had replied and agreed to this rendezvous indicated that the Lightning mage had been feeling the same agitation and it reassured him that he wasn't just weak-willed.

_Now if he would just get here…_

   It had been hard enough to sneak away without Evergreen and Bickslow, especially as his recent behaviour had them worried and therefore trying to stick to him like glue, and he knew that there was no way he would be able to gloss over a prolonged absence. Still, he had no idea just how far away Laxus was coming from, the Dragon-slayer refusing to tell him exactly where he was as they both knew that Freed wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation to track him down if he knew. He couldn’t stop himself from shifting impatiently, grimacing at the feel of his wet clothes as he began to shiver again, and glowering at the sky as the rain seemed to intensify. _Hurry up Laxus…_

   More minutes passed, and his teeth had begun to chatter, and he was just beginning to wonder if he should admit defeat, after all, they had agreed a day, not a time and it was now so dark he could barely see the road anymore. Sighing he straightened, realising that he was going to be ill if he stayed put for much longer and he’d just stepped out from under the tree when there was a deafening rumble of thunder from the sky above him, and he immediately froze and turned wide eyes upwards. _Laxus?_ For a moment there was nothing else apart from the seemingly never-ending rain, but then the world around him lit up, and his expression brightened as familiar magic pressed in around him. Lightning flared above around him, and he was forced to fling his arms up protectively in front of his face, flinching back instinctively as a bolt struck the ground a short distance away. _Always so dramatic,_ he thought with a fond snort, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the light show to die down.

    Therefore, he was caught by surprise when seconds later he was swept up in a fierce hug, and he found himself unable to open his eyes, suddenly terrified that this would turn out to be nothing more than a dream, and instead he pressed his face into the broad chest he was now tucked against.

“Freed.” The low rumbling voice sent warmth through him and gathering his courage he pulled his head back just enough to peer up at Laxus, heart beating faster as he met the Dragon-slayer’s warm eyes and he swallowed suddenly feeling overwhelmed, and he hastily reburied his face. One hand creeping up to gently hit the Lightning mage as he felt the small chuckle that went through the Dragon-slayer, before hooking his fingers into the material of his coat as though to anchor the older man in place. _You’re really here…_ “Aren’t you going to look at me?” Laxus asked after a moment, and there was a longing undertone to his voice that made Freed obey without thinking.

“Laxus.” He whispered, savouring the name, and Laxus’s eyes lit up for a moment, and then there were warm lips against his, and Freed couldn’t hold back a startled gasp as the kiss quickly grew heated. _You wanted this, this badly?_ The Dragon-slayer had always seemed so calm and collected about the distance between them, even when they had arranged this meeting he had been wearing his usual stoic expression despite the speed of his agreement and yet there was nothing but hunger and desperation in the kiss he was receiving, and he felt his lips curl upwards.

   Eventually, though the Dragon-slayer ended the kiss, instead resting his forehead gently against Freed’s as he tightened his arms around the swordsman and this time Freed returned the hug with interest, unable to believe that he finally had Laxus in his arms once more. Of course, that was when his body betrayed him as a fresh bout of shivering overcame him, and he felt the tension that immediately appeared in the Dragon-slayer’s body, biting his lip as the older man pulled back to stare down at him with suddenly hard eyes.

“Idiot,” Laxus scolded with a scowl as he caught the next shudder that went through the smaller man, eyes narrowing as he realised for the first time just how wet the swordsman was, one hand coming up to gently brush through sodden green hair. Cursing himself for losing himself in his desires so quickly, although he couldn’t keep the displeasure out of his voice as he added. “You could have waited for me at the lodge.” The time they could spend together was short enough as it was, and he didn’t want it ruined by sickness. No, if he was honest with himself, the thought of Freed being ill or injured without him at least nearby to keep an eye on him scared him. More than once over the past few months he’d woken in a panic, and usually, that was what prompted him to call the younger man, needing to at least check he was in one piece.

“I didn’t want you to have to walk up alone,” Freed replied with a slightly sheepish expression, although he didn’t protest when the Dragon-slayer dragged him closer and wrapping his coat around him as well, instead pressing closer with a contented hum.  “I’ve missed you,” he added with a hint of shyness, before cursing himself silently for acting like an idiot, reminding himself that this was still Laxus, even if they had been apart for so long and he felt his cheeks heating up.

“Yeah, I missed you too,” Laxus admitted easily, and Freed blinked up at him in surprise. The Dragon-slayer had always been better at conveying his emotions to him than the others, but even then he hadn’t had the openness he was displaying now. There was a slight quirk to Laxus’s lips that told him that the older man was fully aware of his odd behaviour, and then the Lightning mage’s expression softened as another shiver went through Freed despite their snuggling.  “Come on let’s get you in the warmth,” he ordered, shifting so that he still had one arm wrapped around the swordsman, raising his other hand and summoning a small ball of lightning to light their way before guiding Freed towards the lodge.

**

    By the time they reached the lodge Freed was shivering without pause, his teeth chattering wildly despite the fact that Laxus had got to the point of actually removing his coat and wrapping it around him, and he couldn’t look at the Dragon-slayer as he felt the worried eyes watching his every movement as he fumbled with the lock. Eventually, there was an exasperated sigh, and warm hands took the keys from him, nudging him gently aside and unlocking the door before ushering him inside without a word. Nervously he glanced at the other man as he heard the door close softly behind them, taking in the soft expression on the Dragon-slayer’s expression as he glanced briefly around the main room.

“It’s still the same.”

“Y-yeah,” Freed mumbled, stumbling over his words before taking a breath and gathering himself. _Stop being an idiot, he’s still the Laxus you know, no amount of distance is going to change that._ Tugging the Dragon-slayer’s coat tighter around himself he glanced away before admitting softly. “I haven’t been back since we were last here…” More than once he’d planned to sneak out here, but he’d been unable to bring himself to do so, aware that he would be overcome by the memories of their last brief holiday here and wanting to avoid intensifying his longing for the Dragon-slayer.

“I see,” Laxus said softly, feeling somewhat guilty as he knew just how much Freed had cherished having this place of his own, and he clenched his hands at the thought that he ruined something else for the swordsman. However, when he met the younger’s eyes there was no hint of recrimination or irritation in the turquoise eyes that met his, and with a sigh he pushed the guilt aside, for the time being, refusing to waste their time together on unnecessary emotions. Stepping across to Freed he gently reached out and nudged his coat to the ground, hesitating for a moment before reaching out and unbuttoning his jacket, the younger letting him pull it off.  “Come on, you need to get out of the rest those clothes and get warmed up. I’ll run the bath.”

“Are you going to join me?” Freed asked hopefully, face heating up slightly at his own words, but he couldn’t keep the hopeful expression off his face.

“Do you want me to?” Laxus asked, his voice a soft growl as he closed the distance between them, towering over the shorter man with a hungry look in his eyes and this time Freed trembled for a different reason. Unable to get his voice to work he nodded mutely, reaching out to tangle his fingers in the Dragon-slayer’s shirt, blush intensifying as Laxus barked out a laugh and he glanced down to try and hide his embarrassment. _It used to be easier…or perhaps he had always been this awkward, and he just hadn’t realised it._ He was so lost in his flustered thoughts that he jolted violently as Laxus gently nudged his chin up with his fingers, eyes widening as he realised how close the Lightning mage was.

“L-Laxus?”

“We haven’t got long,” Laxus pointed out softly, and for a moment pain flashed through his eyes, and Freed clutched him tighter, his heart aching at the thought of parting once more. Slowly the blue eyes cleared, and the Dragon-slayer leaned closer, his voice barely a whisper as he added. “I want to spend every moment with you, so stop getting caught up in pointless thoughts.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise,” Laxus ordered before he smiled warmly making Freed’s heart flutter, unable to remember the last time he had seen him look that content, even though he knew that there was a lot more hidden beneath the surface. “Just make the most of the time we have together, I don’t want to regret anything…”

     Freed’s expression softened at the last bit, and he relaxed his hold slightly, knowing how much it must have cost the Dragon-slayer to admit that aloud. Smiling up at Laxus he raised himself up onto his tiptoes, meeting blue eyes before he pressed his lips against the Dragon-slayer’s, summoning up every ounce of his feelings for the older man and all the longing and loneliness from the last few months, trying desperately to convey them all without words. Laxus’s arms snaked around him, the Dragon-slayer immediately stealing control of the kiss as he always had in the past, and Freed brightened at the sign that nothing everything had changed as he melted against Laxus. _I missed you. I missed this, and I missed us…_ He was somewhat breathless when they broke apart, but he couldn’t keep the broad smile of his face as he glanced up at the Dragon-slayer before adding softly.

“Let’s make the most of our time then.”

 


End file.
